The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a heat shield arrangement therefor.
One purpose of a gas turbine engine turbine exhaust case (TEC) is to support a bearing compartment and the bearings contained therein that rotatably support the engine shafts. Typically, the TEC includes a multiple of hollow struts which support a pair of concentric rings relative to each other. The rings define inner and outer boundaries of the engine gas path while the struts are disposed across the gas path. Tie rods support the bearing housing and pass through the hollow struts to interconnect an engine mount ring and the bearing compartment. At least some of the hollow struts support oil supply and oil scavenge service lines to communicate oil to and from the bearing compartment.
In some engine architectures, the bearing compartment is surrounded by a heat shield, but with openings proximate the service lines to permit installation of the heat shield. Although effective, these opening permit some high temperature thermal transfer to the oil-wetted bearing compartment which may increase the engine heat load.